I Shoulda Just Called Him Whiskey
by evil-wiatch
Summary: Rachel enjoys watching One Tree Hill, and Puck decides to help her sing a song for Glee club. But along the way she makes a realisation that she wants more than friendship with him, but will he?


AN : I do not own Glee, One Tree Hill, Jana Kramer or any other references I may have made in this story. I wish I did but sadly my life is not exciting like that. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>It was becoming a bit of a tradition really, well no, not a tradition but a regular occurrence. Mrs Puckerman worked the night shift at the hospital on a Tuesday night and Noah always had a late football practice with Coach Beiste so Rachel had offered to watch Sarah while they were both out. It was only meant to be a one time thing, but she'd enjoyed herself so much that she kept offering until it was just habit. She found she had a lot in common with Sarah Puckerman, they both loved the theatre, and watching Disney movies and most importantly, they both had an unhealthy love of One Tree Hill. Rachel had been a fan from the beginning, and had sworn she would no longer watch the show without Lucas and Peyton. But of course it came time for season 7 to air and she couldn't resist just watching the first episode, to see how bad it was. And here she was, nearing the end of season 8 still watching. The BrookeJulian/Alex drama had pulled her in, and the ever growing loveliness that was the Naley relationship. She had decided long ago that she just wanted her own Nathan Scott, but sadly Finn had not fit the criteria. He was sweet and all, and she thought it was going to happen but he cared too much about his reputation, unlike Mr Scott. And here she was, still looking for her Nathan.

So, every Tuesday night she and Sarah would sit down with some kind of treat, her cookies if she had made some but it didn't matter really, anything sweet would do, and watch the lives of the residents of Tree Hill, NC play out in front of them. They would often get in to spats about who was better : Brooke or Haley, Nathan or Julian, or who they wished wasn't a cast member : Quinn or Clay. But it didn't matter, because something lovely would happen and they'd forget their argument and just fall back in love with the show. But there was another reason Rachel watched the TV show : the music. From season 1 she had found that this show had an impeccable knack of pulling her in with its soundtrack, and the majority of current music on her i-Pod had come from the show. She would hear a song that fit the scene perfectly and immediately find it online. And her current obsession was Jana Kramer or Alex Dupre. She had aired her song "Whiskey" on the show last week and since then Rachel couldn't stop listening to it. She was hooked. It reminded her so much of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it exactly, and so she'd listened over and over until she was so addicted she didn't really care any more, the song was just so good.

This Tuesday was no different, she and Sarah had "aww"'d at the same time, gasped at the same time and swooned at the same time. All the while falling more in love with Nathan (Rachel) and Julian (Sarah) as they confronted Ian about his involvement in that horrible car accident from earlier in the series. As the CODA ended and the inevitable black screen appeared Rachel looked over at the girl sat next to her, "Right kiddo. Bath and then bed. You have school in the morning. And remember, it's our secret that I let you stay up on OTH nights." They both giggled and pinky swore. Rachel moved to pick up their plates and take them to the kitchen before Noah got home while Sarah ran up the stairs for her bath. She started the water in the sink and thought to herself, since Sarah was safely upstairs and she'd double checked the door was locked, she could pop her earphones in and indulge in some OTH related music. And of course her most played came on, Whiskey, so she sang along as she washed their plates. She thought Sarah would probably enjoy the musical interlude from upstairs and was more than likely singing along to Rachel's voice in the tub. She was so busy singing and dancing and drying the plates that she didn't even realise he was home.

"Should have just called him like I saw him, should have just called for help and ran like hell that day. The burning, the stinging, the high and the heat and the "left-me-wanting-more"feeling when he kissed me. I should have just called him "Whiskey"..." She sang to her self, not realising how loud she was until his claps could be heard as the music died in her ears. She shot around and saw him learning in the door way, classic Noah smirk plastered to his face, his eyes scanning her every movement. She blushed slightly and pulled her earphones out.

"Noah, I didn't hear you come in..." She turned to the sink once more and went about pulling the plug before putting the plates away.

"Well no, you wouldn't. You were singing so loud I'm surprised the sound barrier hasn't been broken." She could hear him chuckling behind her. She could feel her face warming again, followed by her neck meaning her blush was slowly spreading.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was on that loudly. I just got carried away I guess." She finally turned around to look at him, still stood watching her. "What?" She asked, without realising how rude it sounded. "I mean, can I help you with something?"

He smirked wider, "Baby, you could help me with a lot of things." He raised his eyebrows as his eyes travelled down her body, taking in every curve. She could feel her blush rising once more but feigned indifference.

She tutted before countering, "Must you always be so sexually driven Noah? Really. Anyone would think you have the brain capacity of a 13 year old boy." She saw his smirk waver, his eyes displaying shock and she couldn't help but smirk herself, she had knocked him back and she couldn't be happier. She had never done that before.

"Whatever." He shrugged, and she knew he was floundering. "What were you singing anyway?" Definitely floundering. "That was a bit too normal for you wasn't it?" She knew he was kidding so wasn't hurt in the slightest by his comment.

"Oh I forgot, I only listen to Broadway classics." She said sarcastically, "It was a song by Jana Kramer. Called "Whiskey" if you're so interested."

He looked like he was trying to figure something out in his head, "I've heard that name before, is she like on TV or something?"

"Yes actually," Rachel answered, "She is an actress on the show One Tree Hill."

He shook his head, "Oh my god. Not you as well? I didn't know you were in to O.T.H," He annunciated the letters, "No wonder you like coming here so much. Sarah is like obsessed with that programme." He turned to leave the kitchen and walk over to the couch, so she followed him, sitting down after he'd chosen his space.

"There's nothing wrong with One Tree Hill. It's a lovely show and I've been a dedicated fan from the beginning." She shrugged, she didn't know why she felt she needed to defend her love of the show, but Noah teasing her about it didn't sit right. "I think it's very well written, and while it may not appeal to a male audience as such, it tackles current issues outstandingly in my opinion and the music is fantastic. AND it has sports in it so I don't see why you wouldn't..."

"Okay, calm down. Jesus. It's only a TV show." He interrupted when her rambling had gone too far. "Relax, I won't bad mouth "The Hill" any more."

She smiled, "Thankyou. I appreciate it." She turned slightly so she was facing away from him. She wasn't exactly sure what to say now that their little discussion was over. She supposed she'd ask about practice but when she started, she ended up talking over him.

"So how was football practice-"

"It's not that bad a song actually-"

They both looked at each other, smiling slightly. Rachel nodded her head, "What were you going to say?" He shook his, "No you go first."

"Oh it's not important, you go." He looked slightly confused but continued on. "I was just going to say it's not that bad a song actually. From what I heard. Not your usual repertoire though."

She shrugged, "I have been known to dabble in country music every once in a while." They both shared a smile as they remembered their performance of Need You Now. He looked down and then met her eyes once more.

"Yeah I guess you have."

"I was actually thinking of singing it in Glee Club, but the opportunity has yet to arise. Of course Mr Schuester's love of the 80s means we get little chance to express our own musical interests."

He was nodding along with her, "He does like the 80s. But I mean, there were some classic tunes back then. From the 60s onwards, music took a whole new turn. There was mo-town and the Beatles and the Stones. Those guys are music Gods."

She nodded, he had made a good point, "But that doesn't mean we should ignore the burgeoning talent of the music industry today. There are a huge number of bands that aren't heard on the mainstream radio stations because of that drab pop music, who only get coverage thanks to TV shows like One Tree Hill. Why can't we dedicate a week to the folk singers or the country singers of today? Take Jana Kramer for example, do you think I or anybody else would have heard her songs had she not been on TV? Or Wakey!Wakey! Or Kate Voegele? Artists that made their start on the TV? I just wish that we could do something new, something fresh. That allows us to show that we have other interests aside from Broadway, or Rap or what ever pin holes we've been put in to."

The smile growing on his face worried her. That smile usually got her in to trouble. "What?"

He didn't answer just stood from the couch and turned to face her, "Noah, what is it?" He still didn't reply, just grabbed her hand and pulled her up as well. "Tell me what you're thinking Noah, right now." She knew it was childish but she stamped foot in annoyance at his stupid smirking face and his apparent inability to speak all of a sudden. He laughed out right at that and then squeezed her shoulders slightly, "I was just thinking we should totally practice that song and then you should sing it in Glee Club this week. You clearly feel very passionately about it and I am taking it upon myself to assist in this Glee Club dream."

She laughed under her breathe but smiled up at him all the same, "You really want to help me sing a song for Glee Club? Surely you have better things to do with your time Noah. Like wooing Lauren Zizies for example?" She couldn't ignore than way his eyes drifted for a second and then looked back to her.

"Actually, that Lauren thing wasn't working out like I thought it would. So no, I have nothing better to do than help you. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Berry. Be grateful that I am offering you my services."

She rolled her eyes, but nodded her head in agreement. "Ok. Then lets practice."

She followed him up the stairs to his bedroom, and while he looked up the chords online she lead back on his bed wondering what ulterior motive Noah Puckerman could possibly have for helping her practice a song for Glee Club. Bearing in mind he had done it in the past, but usually she had brought it up and persuaded him to help, he'd never offered to do it before. He was moving around his room, setting up his guitar and making sure it was in key, strumming the first couple of chords and then checking it again. It was strange how comfortable she found herself just lead here on his bed, not really doing anything. Waiting for him to be ready. She thought she'd feel uncomfortable or awkward but it was quite peaceful. There was always something about Noah that kept her calm, she never felt as tightly strung when she was with him than she did when she was with the other club members.

"Right," he finally announced, "Ready for off." He started playing the opening bars and then surprised her when he started to sing himself. He'd slowed the tempo down slightly, probably as he got his bearings, not that it would take him long. Rachel knew how skilled he was on the guitar and how quickly he could pick up a tune. She often wondered if he applied as much dedication to school as he did learning new songs on his guitar, whether he could rival her own impeccable GPA.

_Warm my body to the core just like a blanket.  
>His face was so sweet then he took my breath away.<br>Hit me so hard like a rock through a window.  
>I knew I was in trouble from the moment I met you, boy. <em>

As he sang her favourite verse, she finally realised why this song had been bugging her for so long. It was Noah. He was the one it reminded her of. That sting she always felt when his lips met hers, the way it burned long after he'd gone, the insatiable need to keep kissing him even when it was wrong. The way it had hurt a lot more than it should have that night he left her house after her fight with Finn. Oh god. It was Noah. And here he was, singing this song to her and it was doing things to her head. His voice was so deep and husky and she really just wanted to touch him. But no, she didn't have feelings for Noah. They were friends, sure, but she didn't think of him like that did she? Did she? Oh god. She did. She sat up abruptly on the bed, her reaction causing him to stop playing and look at her quizzically.

"You ok? You looked like you just got an electric shock or something."

She knew she was gaping at him, and his face told her he was confused as to why, but her throat was suddenly dry and she couldn't think straight. The room was getting so warm and his eyes were setting off little fires under her skin. The burning was back, just like Whiskey.

"I have to go." she said abruptly, "Sorry. I er, I just have to go."

And with that she jumped off his bed and ran down the stairs. She grabbed her coat and was out of the door before he made it down the stairs. As she drove home she couldn't think of anything but the way he'd sung that song and his eyes and his lips and she needed to stop this train of thought right now. Noah was her friend, and she couldn't have feelings for him. They had nothing in common and he was popular, something she most definitely wasn't. Sure his reputation had taken a hit but his uncaring attitude only seemed to increase his appeal to the general population at McKinley High School. And it was then that her second realisation hit her, as she pulled in to her drive way, he was exactly what she was looking for. Her Nathan. A boy who was mean and tortured and popular but didn't care about those things when he was with a girl. A girl who cared about school and music and wasn't cool in the slightest. And no matter what people said would stand by her no matter what. Who changed and became a man because of a girl, and because of wanting more for himself than a town and a life that everyone expected him to have.

She couldn't take any more of this. She ran in to the house, shouted a quick hello to her fathers and then threw herself on to her bed. Surely this wasn't happening to her. Noah Puckerman could not be her Nathan Scott. He just couldn't. But why was there a little part of her who was excited by the possibility that he could be?

* * *

><p>She was sat in the choir room, waiting for the rest of the club to appear the next day, playing idly on the piano. The notes were starting to form a tune, but when she realised what tune it was she slammed her hands down on the keys. She let out a frustrated huff, and swung her legs out from under the piano bench.<p>

She heard him before she saw him, "Ok. Back away from the piano, it hasn't done anything to you." The mocking tone of his voice did nothing to improve her mood. It was because of him that she was this frustrated, and why she hadn't slept at all last night. She glared at him and he raised his hands up in surrender. He strolled across the room and sat down next to her, she cursed the burn that started when his leg bumped against hers. She needed to stop this right now.

"So what happened last night?" He asked, "You ran out of my house like someone was coming to steal your playbill collection?" He nudged her shoulder and she couldn't help but breathe out a laugh at his reference.

"I'm sorry, I can't really explain what happened last night. It's erm, I just er..." She shook her head, her brain was firing so fast she couldn't even think of a coherent sentence, and his proximity wasn't helping. How could you go from 0 to 60 about a boy so fast? It didn't make any sense. He shouldn't be doing this to her right now, "I remembered I had something I needed to do at home."

She knew it was a lame excuse, and she could tell he knew it too. Especially since he shot up from the piano stool and turned to look at her with fire in his eyes, "If you didn't want to sing the stupid song with me Berry then fine, but don't lie to me. You should have just said you didn't want to do it."

She opened and closed her mouth without any sound coming out, how could he think that? Her lack of a response appeared to have been enough for him, as he turned to storm out of the classroom. She scrambled from the stool and grabbed on to his arm,

"Noah, wait. That's not it..."

He shot around, "Then what? What is it? I can tell you're keeping something from me, I'm not stupid."

She looked down and shuffled her feet nervously. She was trying to think of a logical explanation but her silence must have been enough for him because he turned and began towards the door once more, throwing a "Whatever" back at her. She ran forward once more and grabbed a hold of his belt loop on the back of his jeans, he stopped abruptly causing her to run in to his back. She stayed there, pressed against him. She spoke in to his back, as if his spine would respond to her not his mouth, "I can't do the song with you Noah because, because you make me nervous." She backed up slowly, her eyes squeezed shut, hoping the floor would swallow her right that second.

All was quiet, if she didn't hear his breathing she'd think he's carried on walking out of the room. She couldn't face him, so she kept her eyes closed and hoped he'd forget he heard her last confession. But when she felt his hand rest against her cheek she knew that wouldn't happen.

"Look at me Rachel." She could tell he was serious because he never called her Rachel. Always Berry, or B or Rachy.B or some other nickname that he thought of at the spur of the moment. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes harder. It almost hurt, but she knew his rejection would hurt more so she would bear it out. "Rachel," his tone was firmer than before, "Come on. Look at me, please?"

She slowly opened one of her eyes to squint at him, and then opened them both fully when she saw he wasn't mad or laughing at her silly declaration. "Why do I make you nervous?" his tone was questioning, but the only thing she could feel was his skin on her skin. She gulped.

"Be-Because I...I like you." She squeezed her eyes shut once more. She couldn't take him looking at her any more. She expected him to walk out, tell her he didn't feel the same way and leave. What she didn't expect was to feel his lips pressed up against hers, his arm snaking around her middle to draw her closer to him. His unexpected attack left her breathless but she didn't want to break away from him to get the much needed air. She kissed him back fiercely. It was just like the song, she could feel her whole body warming up at his kiss, the sting settling to a low burn as his assault eased in to a slow and steady rhythm. She was feeling light headed, she couldn't believe this was actually happening. Maybe she was imagining it. But then his hand moved from her back and she felt it toying with the bottom of her skirt, his fingers briefly touching the skin of her thigh and she knew it was real. The burn the contact left behind was most definitely real. She finally pulled away for air, he moved his lips down to her neck and her head once again went fuzzy. She needed to think, she needed space.

She pushed against his chest slightly, "Noah, wait a second ok? I need you to stop for a second." He backed off slightly and looked down at her worrying. She could tell he thought she was second guessing this and so she smiled as a sign of reassurance. "I just need a second to think."

She turned and went to sit back down on the piano stool, patting the space next to her as a sign she wanted him to join her. He did so slowly, probably thinking she was going to go all crazy on him.

"You just kissed me?" She asked, he looked at her like she had grown a second head but nodded, "You kissed me. Why did you kiss me?"

"Because you said you like me." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah I did. But that doesn't mean you should just kiss me." She shook her head. "You shouldn't have done that Noah." She looked at him and saw the expression on his face change. He was smiling softly at her, something he rarely did with anyone.

"I wanted to." He replied, and the irony was not lost on her. She laughed softly, of course he would use her favourite quote from her favourite TV show and not even realise it. She smiled at him. He wanted to kiss her. She moved her hand to cup the back of his neck and pull his lips against hers once more. It was soft and slow and when she pulled away she smiled at him, "I wanted you to as well." This caused a grin to break across his face.

The door swung open, and the voices of the rest of the club filled the room. She tried to move away but he grabbed hold of her hand. An action that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the club. A blush crept on to her cheeks, but was soothed when he started to rub his thumb along her knuckles.

"Mr Schuester, Rach and I have something to show the group if that's ok? It doesn't go with the assignment for this week but we're really passionate about it." She looked up at him confused, they hadn't worked on anything. Unless he meant, of course he did. Whiskey. She smiled up at him.

"Of course guys. Although in future I'd really like it if you stuck to the assignment for the week."

Rachel nodded, "Of course, and Noah and I will have something prepared that goes with the assignment. But we both really like this song and we wanted to do something different. Something fresh."

He was smiling at her when he walked back over with a stool and his guitar, playing the opening chords. She let the music wash over her and the feel of his eyes on her as she swayed to the guitar.

_Everybody down in Huston calls him "Texas".  
>Everybody way up North calls him "Cornbread".<br>You shoulda heard the way that his momma called him "baby",  
>daddy called him "boy", his friends call him "crazy". <em>

As she sang the song to Noah's guitar she felt comfortable, more comfortable as she had in a long time. A comfortable she only ever felt with Noah. She felt like she'd finally found a place, and she'd finally found her Nathan. He'd tease her of course if she ever told him about her One Tree Hill parallels but she didn't care. She felt happy and she thought that if Noah was her whiskey, she could get addicted to him just as easily as the real thing.


End file.
